only learned bad thing
by Kirey Yukari
Summary: tau MV nya B1A4 dg jdul yang sama kan? tau gak? pasti tau...*plakz, author maksa*, nah karena author baru yang gak begitu jelas saia iseng buat cerita kayak gitu. nah, selamat membaca.


ONLY LEARNED BAD THING

BY : Rey-chan

Disclaimer : Rey-chan

Kalo chara-nya tentu saja punya Masashi Khisimoto. Rey-chan Cuma minjem.

Hehehe ^^v

Rate : T

Warning : gak ada warning, semuanya boleh baca kalo berkenan. Ini author punya MARNING. Nanti yang baca boleh sambil makan marning, biar kayak nonton movie di bioskop.

Huhuhuhu

Sebelumnya Rey-chan mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya ngaco dan pasaran, Rey-chan terinspirasi dari MV nya B1A4 dengan judul yang sama. Sedih banget deh, tapi romantis. Rey-chan jadi pengen punya cowok yang kayak Baro. (CURCOL). Satu lagi, sory kalo banyak TIPO, soalnya Rey-chan malem-malem ngetiknya.

Kepanjangan ya...? yaudah, selamat membaca.

Yey... aku bahagia sekali. Akhrirnya aku punya pacar. Dan dia adalah my first love. Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi ternyata sekarang aku bisa jadian dengannya. Ini adalah hadiah terindah untukku. Mungkin. Hahahaha...

Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan pacarku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang seorang idola para gadis SMA, termasuk aku. Tapi asal kalian tahu. Uchiha Sasuke seorang prince yang juga belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Menjadi idola para cewek ternyata tidak menjamin untuk memiliki banyak pacar. Hahahah. Aku bahagia sekali karena akulah pacar pertamanya. Dan dia juga pacar pertamaku.

Meskipun dia seorang prince, tapi Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin terhadap siapa pun, cewek mau pun cowok. Dia terlalu cuek. Dan karena sifatnya itu aku sangat menyukainya. Aku pikir itu sangat keren.

Suatu hari.

" moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun? "

" hn." jawabnya. Hanya kata itu, dan mungkin juga itu bukanlah kata, itu hanya huruf. Dan aku sudah senang bisa mendengar suaranya.

" hari ini ada waktu nggak? Aku ingin kita kencan." Karena sudah tiga hari kami jadian tidak pernah kencan. Jadi aku mengajaknya duluan. Boleh kan?

" hn." (lagi)

"... m-maksudnya iya atau tidak Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku.

"iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Yes! Akhirnya. "kalau begitu kita ketemu di cafe biasanya jam tujuh ya?"

"hn." (again)

yah tapi sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah mengajaknya. Tapi aku jadi bingung. Dia itu menganggapku pacarnya atau tidak ya? Soalnya aku kan yang nembak dia? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa bisa begini?

Tiga hari yang lalu di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Sakura? Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan perasaanmu itu? sebentar lagi kita kan lulus! Kalau tidak pasti kau akan menyesal." Kata Ino.

"i-iya juga sih. Tapi bagamana Ino? Aku kan cewek?"

"aduh Sakura, kalau masalah perasaan nggak ada hubungannya dengan gender! Tuh pangeranmu ada di pojok. Cepat katakan padanya!"

"hah? Sekarang?"

"iya lah! Tahun depan kita udah lulus! Cepetan sana!" kata Ino sambil mendorongku. Dan otomatis aku langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"... b-baiklah. T-ttapi gimana ngomongnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"katakan saja yang ada di hatimu. Sudah sana cepetan!" kata Ino sambil menyuruhku pergi seperti mengusir anak ayam yang masuk rumah.

Lalu perlahan aku berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca di pojokan. Semakin dekat dan dekat. Aku berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke-kun. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" kataku sambil menunjuk kursu di sebelahnya.

"hn." Jawabnya singkat padat dan sangat tidak jelas. Tapi aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"...a-aku... m-mau..." aku bingung mau bicara apa. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Ino di seberang untuk minta bantuan. Tapi dia hanya menlambaikan tangannya menyuruhku lanjut. Dan itu sungguh tidak membantuku.

" a-apa aku mengganggu?" kataku tiba-tiba. Dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah ku. 'aduhhh... gimana nih?' batinku takut kalau dia sampai marah.

"hm... tidak." Katanya singkat. Glek! Aku kaget! Ternyata dia juga punya kosa kata lain selain huruf 'hn' andalannya. Dia tidak terganggu olehku. Dan itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa kawatirku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kataku sedikit ragu. "Boleh kah?"

"katakan saja." Hah? Dia juga punya kalimat pendek. Aku semakin yakin untuk mengatakannya. Ini berarti dia benar-benar tidak terganggu olehku.

"a-ku...aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau..." tetttttt tettttttttt. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi.

"maaf Sakura. Ini sudah masuk." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"eh? Tu-tunggu Sasuke-kun!"

"ya?"

"maukah kau pacaran dengan ku?". Kataku sambil menarik tangannya. Refleks.

"iya. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Katanya singkat sambil keluar perpustakaan. Sedangkan aku masih duduk lemas tak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Dan Sasuke menerimaku? Apa aku mimpi?

Lalu Ino langsung menghampiriku yang terduduk lemas karena kaget. Emm... maksudnya bahagia.

"Sakura, apa katanya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"iya." Jawabku dengan nada lemas tapi pasti. Maksudnya?

"maksudnya? Kamu diterima sama Sasuke? Kamu udah jadian dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"entahlah." Jawabku singkat dan tidak jelas.

"jadi?" tanya Ino masih penasaran.

"tadi aku hanya mendengar dia menjawab iya. Dia hanya bilang 'iya. Sampai jumpa Sakura.'. Cuma itu." kataku lemas.

"itu berarti dia menerimamu Sakura! Kau sekarang pacarnya Sasuke!" kata Ino girang. Kok malah Ino yang senang. Tapi aku juga senang sih. Bahagia malah. Hehehehe. Tapi tetap saja nggak percaya.

Di rumah. Karena masih penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke, aku kirim sms untuknya.

_Selamat malam Sasuke-kun._

_Aku mau tanya soal tadi di perpustakaan. Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke-kun tadi menerimaku? Mau jadi pacarku?_

Wah, berani sekali sms ku? Aku sendiri juga bingung? Aku menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Dan setelah dua menit ada sms masuk ke hp ku. Aku langsung membuka karena saking penasarannya.

_Selamat malam Sakura-chan._

_Iya. Sekarang kita jadian._

Hah? Aku tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang ada di layar hp ku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tiba-tiba nembak Sasuke. Sekarang jadian dengannya. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Sekali lagi aku baca sms dari Sasuke. Dan layar hp ku tetap memunculkan tulisan itu. kok aku malah bingung sih? Kalau ini bukan mimpi seharusnya aku bahagia kan?

dan setelah itu aku memang menjadi pacar Sasuke. Meskipun kami pacaran tidak pernah sekali pun dia mengajak ku kencan. Dan akhirnya aku duluan yang mengajaknya Sasuke kencan. Untung saja dia mau. Yes!

Hari ini jam tujuh adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Sasuke. Senangnya. Aku bersiap-siap untuk kencan pertama ini. Semoga saja menyenangkan. Aku memakai baju atasan warna soft pink dan rok warna coklat muda. Rambutku yang panjang aku biarkan terurai. Aku melihat diriku di cermin. Manis juga, pikirku. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit aku menuju cafe tempat kami janjian. Dan jam tujuh tepat aku sampai di cafe itu.

"hah? Sasuke belum datang ya?" lalu aku putuskan untuk menunggunya di depan cafe. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang menggunakan mobilnya. Dia memang anak orang kaya, jadi tidak perlu heran. Sasuke keluar dari mobinya. Dia memakai t-shirt krem dan juga celana jeans hitam. Keren. Pikirku. Tapi Sasuke memang selalu keren. Lalu aku melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke menoleh ke arah ku dan menghampiriku.

"hai Sasuke-kun?"

"kamu sudah lama Sakura?" tanyanya.

"tidak, aku baru sampai." Wah apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"aku lapar. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Kami masuk cafe itu. "Sakura, tunggulah di situ aku pesan makanan dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk semuah meja.

Lalu aku menuju tempat yang di maksud Sasuke dan menunggunya. Tak lama Sasuke datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua sort cake stroberi, dua kaleng jus dan dua gelas berisi es batu. Wah manisnya. Lalu dia duduk di depanku. Lalu dia langsung menuang jus ke dalam salah satu gelas.

"trimakasih." Kataku sambil meraih gelas yang berisi jus dari Sasuke, tapi... malah Sasuke meminumnya sendiri.

"he...?" ku kira dia sengaja menuangkan untukku. Mengecewakan. Lalu aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"kamu tidak haus?" katanya sambil menaruh gelas jusnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuangkan jus untuk ku sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi mungkin dia belum terbiasa.

Setelah dari cafe Sasuke mengajak ku ke sebuah mol. Di sana kami masuk toko yang menjual asesoris remaja, cewek dan cowok, dan juga pakaian. Kami melihat-lihat asesoris. Aku mengambil bando dengan hiasan bunga warna pink yang manis dan memakainya. Lalu aku memanggil Sasuke yang juga melihat asesoris cowok.

"Sasuke-kun, bagamana menurutmu?" tanyaku padanya sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu dia menoleh.

"bagus." Katanya, lalu berpaling lagi dan melihat asesoris cowok (lagi). Ya Tuhan, apa dia tidak tahu perasaan cewek? Bahkan dia juga bersikap dingin pada pacarnya sendiri.

Aku melepas bando itu dan menaruhnya kembali. Aku kesal. Masak hanya itu yang dikatakan? Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiriku.

"kenapa? Marah ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Siapa coba yang tidak luluh bila Sasuke sudah tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku sambil tersenyum balik. Ya tuhan, Sasuke memang keren sekali. Lalu Sasuke menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat pakaian cewek. Dia memilih-milihkan baju untukku.

"sepertinya ini cocok untuk mu?" katanya sambil menunjukkan baju warna soft pink untukku. Dia tempelkan baju itu di badanku sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum karenanya. Kami memilih-milih baju di situ.

Ketika aku menemukan baju yang ku kira bagus aku ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke. Tapi ku lihat di sebelahku dia tidak ada. Lalu aku coba lihat di sekitar. Dia tidak ada. "Sasuke-kun?" aku mencarinya.

"kemana dia?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali tiba-tiba menghilang. Setelah ku cari Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar pass. Dan ternyata dia malah memilih dan mencoba baju untuknya sendiri? Kencan macam apa ini? Sasuke terlalu egois. Dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Aku benar-benar marah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang." Kata ku pada Sasuke.

"kenapa? Ya sudah tunggu sebentar aku mau bayar." Katanya. "...er... Sakura, kau tidak ada yang kamu sukai?" katanya sambil memperhatikanku. Apa dia tidak melihat kalau aku lagi bete? Menyebalkan.

"tidak". Jawabku singkat.

Setelah itu kami pulang. Sasuke mengantarku sampai di rumah, tapi dia tidak mampir. Benar-benar kencan yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Jika pacarmu seperti Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya.

Aku terus kepikiran tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia serius atau tidak sih menerimaku? Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menelfon Sasuke.

Tutt tutt tutt. Putus.

"hah? Kenapa dimatikan?" lalu aku kirim sms untuknya.

_Sasuke-kun. Aku ragu dengan hubungan kita. Jika kamu tidak serius, tidak apa-apa jika kamu menolakku waktu itu. Aku tidak marah. Jika memang tidak serius lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Aku senang sekali ketika kamu menjawab 'iya' .Terimakasih._

Di suatu tempat di tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Naruto, sai, neiji, dan garra. Mereka berlima memang akrab walau Sasuke begitu. Sasuke hanya duduk di meja belajarnya sambil minum orange juice. Dan keempat temannya sedang bercanda di dekatnya. Sesekali dia tersenyum melihat kekonyolan teman-temannya itu.

Kkrrrrtt...kkkrrrttt...kkkrrrttt...

Lalu dia meraih hpnya dari meja. 'Sakura?' gumamnya. Lalu dia memutus panggilan dari Sakura. Dia taruh lagi hp itu di meja.

"kenapa Sasuke?" tanya naruto.

"ah, bukan apa-apa." Katanya santai.

Tak lama setelah itu hpnya bergetar lagi.

'1 message'. Sasuke membuka sms itu. 'dari Sakura'.

_Sasuke-kun. Aku ragu dengan hubungan kita. Jika kamu tidak serius, tidak apa-apa jika kamu menolakku waktu itu. Aku tidak marah. Jika memang tidak serius lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Aku senang sekali ketika kamu menjawab 'iya' .Terimakasih._

"hah?" sauke sedikit terkejut membaca sms dari Sakura.

"kenapa lagi Sasuke?" tanya garra bingung. Lalu Sasuke langsung memperlihatkan sms dari Sakura pada teman-temannya. Lalu mereka membaca sms itu.

"hahahahaha... kau jahat sekali sama Sakura, Sasuke?" kata naruto sambil tertawa.

"apa itu benar Sasuke?" tanya sai.

"kau diam saja naruto!" kata Sasuke dingin.

"kau itu Sasuke. Terserahlah." Kata naruto. Dia memang sudah kebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin.

"trus apa yang harus ku lakukan?" kata Sasuke bingung(?)

"lalu... apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?" tanya neiji serius.

"... iya." Jawab Sasuke malu-malu.

"aha! Aku punya ide." Kata sai kayak iklan di tv. "kita buat kejutan aja untuk Sakura!"

"ide bagus!" kata garra setuju. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah. Kita buat sekarang!" kata naruto semangat.

Lalu mereka berlima sibuk membuat kejutan untuk Sakura.

SKIP SKIP SKIP

"wah akhirnya selesai." Kata naruto.

"terimakasih ya, kalian sudah membantuku." Kata Sasuke.

"ah, tidak apa, kita kan teman." Kata sai dengan tersenyum.

"Sasuke, sekarang panggil Sakura kemari!" kata garra.

"baiklah, biar ku telfon dia." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengambil hp di saku celananya.

Di tempat Sakura.

"kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung. "bukankah kau baru kencan dengan Sasuke kemarin?"

"..." aku hanya diam saja sambil memainkan ponselku. Dan tentu saja dengan ekspresi bete.

"kenapa? Seharusnya kau kan senang?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"entahlah Ino. Aku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau dia memang selalu dingin kepada semuanya. Tapi setidaknya kemarin tidak karena dia sedang kencan dengan pacarnya kan?"

"mungkin dia belum terbiasa bersikap manis dengan orang lain Sakura, lagian kan kalian baru pertama pacaran?" kata Ino menenangkan.

"aku pikir juga begitu Ino, tapi kenapa dia juga tidak mau menerima telfon dan membalas sms ku? Aku jadi ragu Ino."

"mungkin dia lagi sibuk Sakura, kan kita lagi banyak tugas kelas XII".

"iya juga sih". Kata ku datar. lalu aku merebahkan tubuh ku di kasur ku lempar ponsel ku di sebelah aku berbaring.

Kkkkrrrrrrrrtttttttt...kkkkrrrtttttttttttttt...

Ponselku bergetar, dan aku langsung meraihnya kembali dengan malas. 'Sasuke? Kenapa?'

"siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dari layar laptop, karena dia lagi asyik online Fban.

"Sasuke" jawabku singkat.

"ayo cepat d jawab Sakura, mungkin dia mau minta maaf."

"...i..iya deh." Ragu-ragu aku menjawab telfon dari Sasuke.

"moshi-moshi Sakura-chan?" suara Sasuke pelan di seberang sana.

"iya Sasuke-kun. Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar. Rasanya aku sedih sekali. Entah kenapa. Ada rasa senang dan sedih di hatiku. Senang karena Sasuke menelfonku dan takut jika Sasuke mau memutuskanku.

"...ano Sakura-chan, itu...aku...aku ingin ketemu denganmu." Katanya sedikit gugup. Dan aku tahu itu.

"..eh...?"

"maukah kau datang ke tempatku sekarang?"

"sekarang?" kataku terkejut.

"iya, aku menunggumu. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Katanya lalu memutus telfonnya.

Aku masih terdiam terkejut. Ino yang sedaru tadi asyik Fban tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang sedang syok.

"kenapa Sakura? Apa katanya?"

"Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku Ino. Sekarang."

"hah...?" Ino kaget. "sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap Sakura."

"tapi aku takut kalau dia mau memutuskanku Ino. Bagamana ini?"

"iya juga sih." Kata Ino ragu. "tapi jika kau tidak datang kau tak akan tahu Sakura."

"iya. Aku tahu. Aku akan datang Ino, aku tidak apa jika Sasuke memutuskanku." Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. Tanpa sadar air mata turun mengalir di pipiku.

"kau tidak apa-apakan Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memegang pundakku.

"iya, aku tak apa Ino." Aku langsung mengusap air mata ku dengan punggung tanganku.

Setelah aku ganti baju aku bersiap ke tempat Sasuke. Ino memberiku semangat.

"baiklah. Aku berangkat Ino."

"iya Sakura, setidaknya kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya nanti."

Lalu aku keluar kamarku dan meninggalkan Ino di sana. Itu sudah biasa, Ino sudah seperti keluargaku. Dan dia juga sering menginap di rumahku. Jadi tidak apa jika aku meninggalkannya sendiri sekarang.

Aku sampai di tempat Sasuke.

Aku langsung masuk rumahnya, karena dia bilang rumahnya sedang kosong dan hanya ada dia. 'wah, bagus sekali rumahnya, indah dan besar.' Batinku. Sasuke bilang kamarnya ada di atas di ujung lorong dan pintunya dicat biru. Tapi ini terlalu sepi, aku jadi ragu mau kesana. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya aku mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau di dalam?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

'kemana di?' batinku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku masuk ya?" lalu aku memutar gagang pintunya dan membukanya sedikit, aku melihat isi ruangan itu. kosong. Lalu aku mencoba masuk. "Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?".

Setelah berada di ruangan itu (kamar Sasuke) aku sangat terkejut.

"wah...indah sekali..." gumam ku.

Ya. Kamar itu dihias dengan sangat indah dan manis. Bunga, balon, lilin, dan pernak-pernik yang manis menghiasi seluruh sudut ruangan. Di pojok ruangan itu ada meja kecil. tepat di tengah lantai kamar tersusun lilin-lilin merah yang dibentuh hati. Balon warna-warni betebaran dimana-mana. Indah sekali... Aku sangat terharu melihat itu semua. Di atas meja ada sebuah kaleng jus stroberi yang aku minum bersama Sasuke waktu kencan itu juga bando dengan bunga pink yang aku coba saat itu. dan juga sebuah cincin cantik di dalam kotak yang sangat indah. 'Apa Sasuke yang menyiapkan ini semua?' pikirku. Aku sangat senang melihat itu semua, aku merasa terharu dan bersalah pada Sasuke. Di bawah kotak cincin itu terselip sebuah kertas. Lalu aku mengambil dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

_To : Sakura my Princess_

_Maafkan aku Sakura-chan,_

_Aku bukanlah cowok yang baik, aku tidak bisa bersikap baik padamu tapi aku sebenarnya sangat ingin melakukan itu seperti cowok lain yang bersikap manis pada pacarnya. Aku hanya membuatmu kecewa, aku tidak bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk mu, aku selalu berbuat salah pada mu, dan aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku sungguh tak mau bersikap seperti itu._

_Tolong maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan menjadi pacar yang baik untuk mu._

_Aku mohon jangan marah pada ku. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku telah membuat mu sedih. Aku lebih senang jika melihat mu tersenyum._

_Aku tak ingin kau menangis karena ku, karena kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum._

_Kau adalah Ratu di hati ku. Dan selamanya akan begitu._

_ Sasuke uchiha_

Aku hampir meneteskan air mata saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

"ya Tuhan, aku sudah bersiakp salah pada Sasuke-kun". Aku menghapus air mata yang hampir menetes dari mataku sambil tertunduk, aku sangat sedih menganggap Sasuke jahat padaku.

Saat aku masih tertunduk, ada seseorang yang mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah untuk ku. Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku melihat siapa yang mengulurkan bunga itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku sangat terkejut. Tak percaya, ternyata dia begitu baik pada ku.

"...ini..." Sasuke memberikan sebuket bunga itu untuk ku sambil tersenyum sanagt manis. Dia begitu keren dan tampan. Dan juga romantis. Aku masih terdiam menerima bunga itu. lalu dia membuka tangannya lebar untuk memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan terharu. Lalu Sasuke memelukku dengan hangat. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku sudah bersikap dingin pada mu. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." Katanya sambil tetap memelukku erat.

"iya Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu marah." Kataku masih dalam pelukannya.

"tidak Sakura-chan, aku yang sudah mengecewakanmu." Katanya pelan. aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wahjah Sasuke, tentu saja karena dia lebih tinggi dari ku. Lalu aku tersenyum, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum melihat ku.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya sambil mengerling pada ku.

"tentu saja Sasuke-kun." Lalu kami tersenyum bersama.

"benarkah?" katanya lagi.

"hmm..." aku mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Padahal aku merasa sudah terlalu dekat karena pelukan tadi. 5cm. 3cm. 1cm. Dan... cup. Sasuke menciumku lembut. Lembut sekali dan hangat. Rasanya aku meleleh karenanya. 'hah? Ini ciuman pertama ku kan? Apa ini juga yang pertama bagi Sasuke? Jadi begini rasanya ciuman?' batinku. Setelah cukup lama dia menciumku, dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali memeluk ku. Aku hanya terdiam lemas di pelukan Sasuke. Rasanya air mata ku ingin keluar lagi.

"terimakasih Sakura" kata Sasuke seperti berbisik.

############~OWARI~###########

Akhirnya selesai fic pertamaku. Hahahahahah

Rasanya aneh sekali membuat cerita begini. Tapi cukup menyenangkan.

Hore...Banzai...Tereak-tereak gaje(?).

Oh, yang mau kasih revew, kritik, saran, nasehat,pesan, kesan, sindiran, teguran, uang, hadiah, penghargaan, medali, apa saja juga boleh, Rey-chan sangat menghargai itu semua. itu artinya Mina-san menghargai karya Rey-chan. Hehehehe. Soalnya Rey-chan masih baru dan harus banyak belajar dari author-author senior yang sudah malang melintang di dunia per-fanfic-an.

Ok! Terima kasih yang udah baca. Arigatougozaimasu. Sankyuu. Kamshahamida. Gomawo. Thank you very much. Mator nuwon.


End file.
